Talk:Greenytoons Unite (Maverick2 version)/@comment-26461464-20161218015805
Ok, I assume you guys are trying to simulate a real film production studio to try to get this film done, but ya'll really can't do that without at least $200,000 and all these unrealistic expectations. But the main thing I wanted to comment on is the fact that you got 2 drafts for the script. Really? You already started the animatics and apparently you don't even kno which script you're going to use. You guys (the 25, hopefully, or so people working ont his film) need to scale back the production a little bit. You guys are rushing into the animatics and all that, and that's not good. Apple lost loads of money doing something similar to what you guys are doing. You have to focus on the story first. The story is the most important part. It doesn't matter if your animation is decent, it'll still be terrible if you have a terrible story. My style of storywriting is atypical, but I put story before technology or art. Those are factors to drive the story. My main point is that you all need to remember this: Everything you do has to serve the story. And also, you can't have all these unrealistic expectations that you'll get it done in 2018! If the film is going to gain much traction, you have to make sure the animation is good, and that the story is superb. If this has bad (wince inducing) visuals and a stupid half-baked story, this'll only get about 40,000 views in 5 years, trust me. And I have a good feeling that I must say this again: Everything you do has to serve the story. I hope you read this in full. This may seem like ranting, but it's not. I'm just giving ya'll tips on how to not drive the movie into the ground. But, people rarely listen to good advice... but all I can do is sit back and watch my advice be ignored. Hope this helped you guys (if you read this). I've been tracking production of this film since it was announced, and I've seen some major missteps in the production process (for example, why ban the person who's running the show? He could just quit if he's ticked off enough!). And this is just a minor nitpick, but if this film were to be taken seriously (and gain traction) I would change ht echaracters and sever all ties with Greeny Phatom (or Phantom, my brain ignores it and I'm shocked when I find out that it was that stupid of a misspelling). Oh, god I should stop now. I'm starting to sound like I'm part of the story(?) crew. EDIT: Also another tip for helping this get traction: stop using MS Paint. I know it's the style, but using it is just really unprofessional unless it is a custom for your medium or craft to use it (which, it isn't. I can name bout 20 youtube animators who ''don't ''use MS Paint)